Immunity
by C9NightSpark
Summary: I've just gained the title of "Champion" at a young age of 18 years, and the pressure is felt majorly. Not to mention being the new "kid" in the Institute Of War and the Fields Of Justice. Proving yourself to your enemies, friends, the rest of the world... Man, I wish it were easier...


**AN: Story is rated M for language and possible sexual themes!**

 **Hello all, this is my first story I'm publishing on ANY website, so tips on how to help me out would be greatly appreciated. Please don't tell me how to write my stories, but friendly suggestions could be considered (especially if they're tips). FYI, Italics are for thoughts! :)**

 **Anyways, Immunity is a story based off a fanmade champion from League Of Legends that I personally created, getting accepted into the Rift. Things aren't always golden for the League after a while and things get chaotic for themselves and the world around them. You'll read to see what happens... Right?~**

* * *

 **Immunity**

The pressure of being seen as worthy is already difficult to overcome when you're now considered widely as once of the strongest beings in the entirety of Runeterra. A champion is one who is seen as a guardian, someone with a legacy of showing either a great understanding of what they stand for, or being represented as a stronger individual, team or not. I've just gained the title of "Champion" at a young age of 18 years, and the pressure is felt majorly. Not to mention being the new "kid" in the Institute Of War and the Fields Of Justice. Proving yourself to your enemies, friends, the rest of the world... Man, I wish it were easier...

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Adjustments-**

Leaving my homeland of Ionia, I never realized how little time I spent there compared to the Institute of War. I was practically raised there after the incident with the unprepared Griffin race, at least what was left of it, and Noxus wiping us all out in the early stages of the war with Ionia. In the early dawn, the Noxian army invaded the weakest cities to start the war. Saovuln was a coastal southern city accompanied with major forests and home to the Griffin race. Noxus had their eyes set on the city and attacked, marking this as the start of the Noxus-Ionian war. Nobody knew this was happening and none found out of the attack till later that day. Griffins were a peaceful race and always tried avoiding conflict. After our race/city denied to appease to Noxus's demands of surrendering the city, they left. However, moments after such little negotiation, a massive rain of fire hailed from the sky and onto our city. The whole site was turned aflame in mere seconds. Me and another Griffin named Saavi were the last survivors of my entire race. Saavi however vanished the day after delivering the news that Ionia is under invasion. Since there was no track of her, people thought she died. However, no cause of death was disclosed. That left me as the "Last of my kind". I was found in the forests of the blazing city Saovuln by the Captain of the Guard, Irelia. I was then taken back to the Institute of War where the hospital beds were calling to claim my life. I survived with many burn marks and major blood loss to my two front claws being torn completely off.

I remember being taken care of by Akali and Nami for an entire year, Nami then decided to raise me as if I was her own until I got to the age of sixteen. I was the age of five at the time, so I didn't know much of anything.

Instead of having no claws for the rest of my life, a Yordle by the name of Rumble decided to make some for me. Stainless steel claws that could extend and retract, I absolutely love them. They took a while to get used to, but after a while, I was able to use them as if they were my actual claws.

I now stand here at the front of the Institute of War admiring it's massive architecture and beauty. I was here after spending roughly a little more than two years back in my homeland of Ionia. I was here for something more important, and not just to return to see everything when I was staying here. I received an invitation from the League of Legends, to join them and the current 126 champions. I was estatic to even be considered as worthy to be a champion. Sure I was the last of my race, meaning they would like to try and get a new variety in the Institute of War, but still. They don't do this for just anybody, you have to be proven as worthy or even up for the task of such challenging responsibilities. It was completely unexpected for me to receive this invitation in the mail.

I look down at the invitation I held in my claws and glanced back at the entrance of the massive building ahead of me. I then started climbing the hundreds of stairs leading to the opening hallway. Upon reaching the top, I walk inside the front of the building and up to the front desks which were accompanied by four humans dressed in white cloaks. I walk up to the one on the far right.

"Hello! Welcome to the Institute of War! I'm High Summoner Kalana, how may I help you?" She looked pretty young, but then again, most of her features were hidden behind her cloak so it was hard to tell.

"Uh hi, I got an invitation from here to join the League of Legends and I don't know where to go about this..." I respond puzzled.

Her eyes instantly lit up, "Oh! You must be Valkyx, right?"

I nod and she continues, "Follow me and i'll lead you to the General Summoner of the League, okay?" She smiled and seemed really excited to bring me into the organization. I just simply nodded and followed her to the destination of the General.

When we arrived into the room, I was offered and accepted a seat along with a glass of water.

"The General will be with you shortly, until then, make yourself at home," Kalana assured.

I nodded, "Thank you Kalana" before she left the room.

The room was pretty large for an office. It had a large flat screen TV at the far end of the room that hung on the wall, two large jet black couches that were made of what looked to be leather, and a huge black desk with a maroon office chair that looked comfortable to sit in. Well at least compared to the standard chair I'm currently sitting in.

After a good thirty or so seconds, I heard the door open and I looked at the entrant. He must be the General.

He closed the door and took notice in my presence, "Good evening Valkyx! It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

This man had a pretty formal outfit, wearing a typical businessman attire of a gray suit and pants, smoking a large cigar. He had also white short hair and a muscular buff body.

I close my eyes and smirk, "Likewise, I would extend a 'hand' to solidify my manners but my claws are kinda sharp." I opened my eyes at his good sense of humor, it was quite admirable really.

"Anyways, you're here for the invitation you received?"

I nodded and handed the item, "Indeed I am."

He looked over to confirm, "and your response?"

"I gladly accept!"

He slightly smiled and put down the letter, "That's great to hear Valkyx, you seem like an honorable creature and i'm glad to announce you as a Champion for the League of Legends!"

My heart jumped in glee from hearing the word 'Champion'.

"But first, let me point out some things we'll have to put in place, we are an organization after all," He said on a more serious note.

I nodded him to continue.

"First, since you are a Champion, you get full immunity of being killed outside of the Rift. However, that does not mean you can commit crimes and never go unpunished. We'll be treating any crime against a Champion more strict than a normal being. Second, you'll eventually get summoned to fight in matches against other champions in the League, whether it's politically, or to climb the ranks. And since you're new, you'll be required to finish ten matches before you head into your third week here. It's for placement purposes and being new means popular demand, and that means you'll be wanted for many matches. Matches will only occur from noon-six PM, so you don't have to worry about waking up in the middle of the night or anything. Matches will also be posted in advance to your accommodations. The first week you won't be available to summons because we want you to get settled here and meet at least some others here. You'll also have a place to stay here, so you won't have to worry about traveling from Ionia to here. It'll be similar to Universities and how they have dorm rooms, except these are more so like apartments with roommates. The apartments will be single sex, because we have standards. But what you do with those rules after you move in, is all on you. We won't be in your business if you bring a female or anything in there, but your roommates will have to be okay and comply with your desire. You can also opt out of living with someone if needed, just ask, we won't mind. We also have many sources of food and entertainment here if needed as well. We have many markets nearby and also a few theme parks and such. We'll also give you gold to start up with, so you aren't broke or anything. Plus you'll earn more gold for completing matches voluntarily. If it's political, then matches won't earn you gold. Sorry if i'm talking so much, is there anything you have a question about?"

I sat in silence for a few seconds, trying to let everything sink in.

"Uhh... How many roommates do we have in our accommodations?"

He took a swig of water and responded, "We have a few with two and some with a max of six. But we don't really plan to have more than six in a single unit unless they ask to have more. Like I know quite a few of the female Yordles asked to room together. Other then that, it's never been more than four."

I nodded in understanding. That made sense, four to an apartment is usually a good max. "Okay, well I don't have any further questions for you."

The General then grabbed the invitation and ripped it up and placed it in the trashcan. "Well if you ever do..." He trailed off and opened a drawer at his desk, then pulled out what seemed to be a cellular device and tossed it at me. "That's a cell phone that we provide for each newcomer in the League. It's easier to get a hold of everyone and everything for reasons of either simple conversations or even future matches, need they be political or not. Don't lose it though, that was the last one I had until we get more next week."

I looked down at the device, i've never used one before so this was completely new to me. I've only seen others use them, but I never was able to wield such technology.

"How do I use this?" I asked, still fumbling with the device.

He looked looked at me and started laughing. I only returned a face with confusion. He then had a serious face that showed I wasn't kidding.

"You seriously don't know how to use them?"

I shook my head no.

"Ah well, the accommodation you get put into, someone will teach you. It's not as hard as it looks. Speaking of, here is your apartment key card. The number is on the card for which apartment you'll be in. However, you won't be allowed to go to the apartment till tomorrow."

I tilt my head in question, "Why so?"

"We require an orientation for new members to attend. It's just so everyone knows you're a champion and such. It'll be taking place tomorrow morning. You'll have to head back to Ionia for the night if you don't mind."

I looked down at the ground, "Yeah, that makes sense. I could get some final items from my house to take with me here anyways." I look back up at him and smiled lightly, "I wouldn't mind honestly, I appreciate all you're doing for me."

He waved a hand to dismiss the compliment, "Bah, it's nothing. Just glad you're so willing to join our league, it's nice to have you in my presence too."

I nodded in agreement.

"I believe that is all for the moment, I think i've kept you quite long enough anyways," he glanced at his watch for the time and got up.

He looked like he was reaching for a hand, but then realized he couldn't shake my "hands" due to them being sharp metal claws. Instead he just nodded and led me out of the Institute.

* * *

It was the late evening and I was at my home in Saovuln, Ionia. Packing a few items to keep was difficult. I could only pack so much to take with me for tomorrow. After taking a few hours of cramming things into my suitcase, I finally laid down on the couch in the living room with the television showing the news. I wasn't very interested after watching it for about five minutes and let my eyes gaze elsewhere. It rested upon a small picture frame on the top part of the fire place. Had I forgotten to pack this item in my suitcase? I got up from the couch and slowly walked over towards the said item. I grabbed it off the fireplace and held it in both my claws. I stared at the picture for a bit. Many minutes went by before snapping my gaze from the image. It was a picture of me and my parents thirteen years ago. I teared up at the realization that my family... no, my entire race was gone... I've never realized how alone you could be in the world for being the last of your race and being completely different from the others around you. It wasn't easy being isolated, especially when you're at it for over thirteen years.

I lowered to sit on the ground and I put the picture frame against my chest and started sobbing. I'm leaving my home and all of my memories I've spent alone here... I miss everyone … I eventually laid on the ground and continued to cry about it until I finally dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Daddy! Look what I drew!" A young Griffin yelped gleefully as they ran to the couch in the living room.

The father, reading the newspaper, put it down to look at the picture that was given to him.

"Ah yes, that's very good son. You're going to become a wonderful artist when you get older!" He then stood up, "You know what, let's put this on the fridge for your mom and I to see every morning!"

The child's eyes shined with joy, "Yes! I want mommy to see too!"

The father then put the picture on the fridge with a magnet to hold it in place.

"That's perfect, no?" He asked glancing to his younger spawn.

The child clapped his claws together with excitement, "Yes yes yes!"

The front door suddenly opened and entered a familiar face with what looked to be groceries, "I'm home boys!"

The child's excitement grew to an all time high by him running to his mother and trying to pull her to the kitchen. "Ooh! Mommy! Look at my drawing!" The child exclaimed excitedly.

The mother chuckled and walked into the kitchen and set the few bags down and went to see the picture on the fridge.

"Oh it's lovely! Who is that supposed to all be?"

The child pointed to each one, "That's you, me and daddy!"

"Well I think it's gorgeous love," the mother rubbed the child's head and turned to put away the groceries. She then pulled out a snack that made the child squeal with delight.

"Look what I got!"

"I want Dragon Fruit!" The child was trying to reach for the unobtainable item in his mother's claw.

"Ah, what do you say first?"

The child pouted and crossed his arms, "...Please can I have Dragon Fruit?"

The mother pleased with his manners handed the item to her son, causing the kid to gasp in excitement before taking his bites into the fruit; Which was soon followed by sighs of enjoyment.

After finishing, the child went into the living room and sat on the couch with his father, who was watching the television expressionless. His attention was caught by a ring of his cellular device, in which he answered the phone.

"Yes?...Noxus? What do they want?...Alright, I'll head over there now, bye," he hung up the phone with an annoyed expression. He looked at me and rubbed the top of my head with one of his claws.

"I'll be back in a little bit, dad has business to settle, watch over your mom for me until I get back."

The child nodded and hugged his father, "Okay daddy!" He hugged back and then got up to tell his wife and was gone out the door into the blinding light of the day.

A few hours passed.

Many ships arrived at the docks of the city of Saovuln, Noxian ships to be exact. They all had a massive amount of people on them, which looked suspicious. However, only a few representatives got off the boats to seek the King of Saovuln and his officials. Once Salvi and Saovuln officials were present, they talked on the docks about the situation at hand.

"Surrender your city to us Salvi, we don't want to cause a war over this," A buff and brute human said.

Salvi, that was the father of the child mentioned earlier, responded with offense, "Are you serious? What business do you have here? We aren't going to fight a war against you guys and we aren't giving up our homeland. This city of Saovuln is homely to only the Griffin race, nobody else."

The human responded with a grunt, "Just think, if you give your city to Noxus, we'll give you power and money. Both of which you guys could probably use. I'm doing this all for free, just cause i'm a nice guy. Think of it more like a partnership, you'll still rule the city and all, but Noxus will be more like an overseer. Plus we like to get new blood in our nation, you Griffins are interesting creatures, and i'd love to be overlords with you."

Salvi looked to be taken aback with confusion, "We are a peaceful city hailing under Ionia, we're fine at the moment. As long as Ionia doesn't kick us out or anything, then we'll survive. I appreciate the offer, but I'm sorry, my city isn't interested at the time being."

The human gave up, "Fine, see you on the other side my friend..." With that, he walked back to his ship and boarded it. Salvi waved to the human and he simply responded with raising his fist into the air. The ships slowly left the dock one by one.

Salvi turned around and thanked the officials for being there in such noticed and dismissed them. He slowly walked towards the direction of his home, when suddenly an arrow was shot in the wall of a store in front of him. He looked around for someone wielding a bow, but found none of such weapon. He picked up the arrow which had a note to it and opened the paper.

 _See you on the other side, my friend... Look up to the sky._

After reading that, Salvi looked up at the sky and saw lights falling down towards them. Except they weren't lights... They were fire. He looked back at the docks where the ships were previously, and saw the ships that held the Noxian army, were shooting fire onto the city of Saovuln. It looked like massive blankets of fire falling towards the city.

Panicking, Salvi instantly ran towards his home that was right around the corner. His heart was racing by the time he busted through the door to gather his wife and son. He quickly explained to his wife on what was happening. As he finished, fire engulfed the entire city. Heat rose by about five hundred degrees and it got very hard to breathe. Salvi grabbed his wife and son, and started heading towards the door, despite the house and environment being on fire. However, he got lightheaded and collapsed as he got to the door. The son was the only one outside as his mother was trying to help up his father. The son grabbed his father by his tiny claws to try and help his mother.

A giant creaking sound was heard which was followed by an entire collapse of the house. All that followed were the crackling of the fire burning the house and screams of pain. The house collapsed and crushed the kid's father and mother, who where engulfed in the flames of the house itself. The son also was caught in some of the collapse, as his claws were crushed and torn off by the burning building. So much blood... So much darkness... The kid passed out and fell to the ground motionless.

 _Walking along the edge of the forest, observing how far the fire spread. I walked until I found the green meeting the brown and went along the edge. The fire must have stopped here when the city was engulfed in flames. Looking at the ground, I see the young Griffin still passed out, held in my embrace. Poor thing... I wrapped up his fore arms that apparently didn't have claws... I don't know what happened to him, but i'm glad he's alive for the time being. How he survived such blood loss is beyond me. Sad that such things could happen to young and defenseless creatures... Ionia will make sure to investigate such acts of terrorism to our fellow creatures living under our nation's name. Until then, let's make sure this young one gets to the best hospital in the Institute of War..._

* * *

Light enhances my view and I look at my place of rest. I slept all night on the floor apparently... I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up to stretch. Ugh, my head hurts from such a dream that I had that night.

I looked down at the picture that was laying next to me and sighed softly. I grabbed the picture and stood up looking for something. I grabbed a lighter and tossed the picture into the fireplace, followed by the flame lit by my lighter. I sat on the ground in front of the fireplace and watched the picture slowly blaze to ashes.

 _Nobody can be truly happy in this world, by holding onto their past. Sometimes it hurts less to just leave it all behind in the flames where they should belong... I love my family and my race, but they're all gone... I'm all that's left... And i'm all alone..._


End file.
